kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fairly
Hey hello hi! fairly here! Please make a new heading for new messages! It prevents me from being confusitized. (: Also, sign your posts! My signature has a link to my talk page and my user page. It looks like this. fairly The 'fair' links to my user page, and the 'ly' links to my talk page. My talk pages are archived since it was getting way too long. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Sysop (WolfLink33) How do I become a sysop? *WolfLink33 23:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Images More fan-content uploaded on the CM. Get rid of 'em.--'NinjaSheik' 18:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I just edited Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. for spelling errors, OK? Numbuh12000 18:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 18:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry i lost track. please don't decommission me I promise to edit Numbuh12000 22:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Pcgames101 said I would be good in sector g, but I really wanted to be in sector d. Numbuh12000 22:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) goodbye for now Numbuh12000 22:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) More fan-conent in images. Can you tell with this punk? He's been editing on another user's page and is uploading the fan conent.--'NinjaSheik' 22:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) User:Numbuh12000 + User:BubblesxBoomer4ever SAME PERSON! There is no way I could overlook this. You realize this does count as sockpuppeting, right? That is strictly forbbiden on the web. Either he use his new account and you delete the new one, or vice versa. What did he hope to accomplish by creating another count and editing here? What, did he believe no one would find because we yelled at him? As Surpreme Leader of the CM, you must do something about this.--'NinjaSheik' 18:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sector t... again. fairly, it looks like we've got a live one here. -_-;; Except this time, the artical started off as pure spam. I also just noticed them vandalizing several articals. --InterestingNit 21:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hi. Kndlover34 06:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 06:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) lol. Kndlover34 00:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 00:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) no I was just saying hi. Kndlover34 16:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 16:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) uh... hello, how do i join a sector? i have no idea what i'm doing how do i dele te an account Numbuh 16:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh how do i delete an account (soory i speeled it wrong)Numbuh 16:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh (spelled it wrong again bad spelling day -_-) Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. ( the game) there's random techy stuff on the bottom of the article. not sure if its supposed to be there. thanks :D hurray! I am a happy user =^.^= oh before I forget, can there be a page to place userboxes? (similar to the one here: Victorious Userboxes and the awesome one on the TDI wiki Because I think they are just AWESOME and they really encourage fans (like me especially) to get out there and show some love for the show! it's another part of whats so charming about wikis^^ Numbuh3 has made some too but really they're just decorative and not necessary so its up to you :) lol just a suggestion to make this place have more pizazz (spell check haha) and fun! •☮iCat 01:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) re: unused pics thanks for understanding! i feel like maybe a few users here are too close to the project and they need to step back and see the big picture you know? a wiki is a source, and people look for images, information and ways to spread their love of the show^^ ur an awesome leader btw! :D thanks for listening=^.^= •☮iCat 00:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) 3 pages need to be dealted and ip user needs to be blocked. There are threee pages that need to be delated here is all the pages that need to bne delated. 1.Numbuh 573,373 2.The Kindergarteners 3.Old Rickety And Block This Ip User He made all those pages. Thank you, Pcgames101 18:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a page that needs to be deleted. Numbuh 87 (In case you're wondering, it's a fan-content page. The 'he only appears in fan fictions, not shows' kind of gave it away.) Thanks! ♥Violetsand Re: report oh you can do that?! That's great so now we never have to worry about it again^^ I love discovering new tricks and secrets to wiki editing, like i finally figured out html coding' n junk (my apologies for editing my user page so much more lately im just trying to figure out how to use it) but anyways YAY! :D ❤ὶⒸⓐⓣ❤Yo!♪ ❣ 20:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) oh thanks! :) I was scared I'd upset someone about that lol and yeah I did remodel it! I'm happy you like it thankyou^^ It took me like 10 tries to make it work after i almost broke it haha (my bad) but that shouldn't happen again I understand the coding now :) ❤ὶⒸⓐⓣ❤Yo!♪ ❣ 21:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Spongebob Squarepants? Umm, looks like we've got a weird vandal here. There's also the Your numbuh and name page that shouldn't be here. --InterestingNit 01:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) weird Kndlover34 02:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 02:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) i don't even like spongebob. Kndlover34 02:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 02:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Your numbuh and name~ Take care of this.--'NinjaSheik' 02:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) look im very sorry for sockpuppeting but i was on the point of breaking before you banned me i was just about to quit this stupid wiki but i wont ever sockpuppet again please can you forgive me i promise i'll work harder than ever by the way this is Numbuh12000 even if you want to keep me banned im still sorry honestly dont even know how to close down an account this is Numbuh12000 Give him a change he might be a very good editer at the wiki I know he sockpuppeted but just give him a chance! Pcgames101 04:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) the blank pic Oh that was an accident sorry can you some how delete it? --FusionFall123 18:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks --FusionFall123 19:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Of The Teens Next Door Page I have a question. Can you please explain how the Teens Next Door is fan content I mean seriously It was reveled in three episodes of the KND thats why people made the page and I believe I followed the rules of the Wikia. I would like to talk with you about this. Thank you Numbuh2024 Nude Torpedo How come the Nude Torpedo Page got deleted? Numbuh2024 21:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Next Time Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C. is on tv check the subtitles to see. re:Hamsters Next Door Oh, ok then^^ Just wanted to make sure :) thanks [[User talk:Catwoman_54|'♬']]~❤.iCat.❤~ 01:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Fairly, can you talk to User:Numbuh 3 about the username thing? I just feel like she needs to pick an "orignal" name. :/~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 17:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC)